The Secret Life Of Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale
by playthekeys
Summary: Ever imagined how Alice and Rosalie lived through their vampire lives? While Edward and Bella are having their beautiful romance, what are the Cullen girls doing? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, guys. So this is my new story. I'm co-writing it with FuturerMrsCullen, so check out her stories, too. So we were discussing and playing with this idea for quite some time, and finally decided to write it. It's about how **_**we **_**think Rosalie and Alice live their lives. We're writing Twilight but about what was happening while Edward and Bella lived their love story. Maybe we'll write some chapters of New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn later on, but for now, Twilight it is.**

**So, please tell us what you think, OK?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Twilight or their characters. If we did, we wouldn't spend our time writing this, would we?**

_The Secret Life of Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale_

_Cullen Mansion – Alice's Room – 6:00 AM_

"No, no, Rose. You wore that shirt a month ago! Choose another one." Alice scolded her sister.

"But I want to use this one!" Rosalie complained.

"What will people think when they see you? We have to keep our reputation up high!" Alice squared her shoulders and had a look on her face that made her look powerful.

"They'll think I'm gorgeous, as always! Besides, they never look for too long at us, they won't notice." said Rosalie, stubbornly.

"OK, but if Lauren Mallory laughs at you, I won't care." Alice folded her arms across her chest as she mentioned the school 'pretty' girl.

"She won't notice…she's had enough of my glares." Rosalie smiled evilly.

"I can hear you, you know?" Esme's voice came from downstairs. "And that's rude, Rose!"

Rosalie knew Esme was right, but she couldn't help it. She still thought Lauren deserved every glare she'd given her, but she didn't want to argue with Esme, though.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"Now, back to the clothes…" Alice started sweetly but ended up yelling, "TAKE THAT SHIRT OFF AND USE ANOTHER ONE!" All the boys laughed from their rooms.

Rosalie growled at her brothers and husband, glared at her pixie-like sister.

"What shirt do you suggest, then?" She tried to keep her voice still, but she was furious.

Alice ran to her closet and was back in less than a second holding a blue Alice-made v-neck top**. (A/N: picture in both profiles)**

Rosalie tried to keep the glare on her face as she stared at the amazing shirt in front of her. Also, it didn't help much the fact that Alice was singing, "You know you want it, Rose…"

She finally surrendered and grabbed the shirt, "Okay, fine!"

Alice clapped her hands, "Yay!"

"What do you think?" asked Rosalie, who had put the shirt on while Alice celebrated, and now was staring at herself in the mirror.

"Beautiful!" Alice, whose dreams had always been to be a fashion designer, sighed and then added while she curtsied, "Another masterpiece by Alice Cullen! Thank you, thank you."

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Can I do my hair today, or are you going to do it…again?" She asked.

"Do you honestly don't know the answer to that?" Alice grinned and raised an eyebrow.

Rosalie sighed, then went to sit by Alice's mirror, "Go ahead, do your thing."

Alice tried different hairstyles, before finding the one. _Ponytail? No, too plain. Braids? Too much. _She ended up making Rosalie's hair waved and smooth as usual.

"Wow, Alice, pretty original, huh?" said Rosalie, sarcastically. She wanted to say she would've done something more original, but she didn't want to hurt her sister's feelings.

Alice frowned as she saw Rosalie's future, but it was changing. Rosalie was debating whether to say something or not.

Rosalie got tired of the debate in her head, so she finally decided not to say anything.

Alice shrugged, grabbed her tote bag and headed downstairs with Rosalie. **(A/N: Their outfits are in my profile)**

As soon as Rosalie had made it to the living room, Emmett was at her side in a flash. "You look beautiful, as always."

He kissed her passionately and that soon turned into an intense make-out session.

Edward and Jasper hollered and cheered while Alice giggled.

Emmett and Rosalie's love show was over as soon as Jasper said, "What, Alice?"

Alice had closed her eyes, meaning she had seen something. Suddenly, her eyes burst open and she squealed, "Chief Swan's daughter is coming today!"

Edward groaned as Jasper rubbed circles on Alice's back and said, "Love, you know you can't talk to her, or be friend with her."

"I know." Alice's face fell and everyone gave her an apologetic look. "But she was so pretty…"

Rosalie glared, jealous. Edward smirked for he had read her mind, and Jasper did, too, as he felt her emotions.

"Don't be jealous, sis." Jasper told her, "It's not like new-girl is stealing Emmett or anything."

And with that, Rosalie growled and almost jumped over Jasper, if it not had been for Emmett's iron grasp on her.

"Don't you dare say that again!" she said through her teeth when she realized it was impossible to escape from her husband's arms.

Jasper flinched back, a little afraid of Rosalie's look.

"Wow, Jazz, you made Rose glare at you!" laughed Emmett.

"That's a new one," Edward muttered, sarcastically.

"Can we go now, please?" Alice whined.

"As soon as my dear husband releases me, it'll be my pleasure." Rosalie said coldly.

Emmett's booming laugh sounded across the house – maybe even across the forest – and he released Rosalie.

They all headed towards Edward's Volvo.

"Can't we take my car today?" Rosalie asked, hopeful.

"No." Carlisle answered before anyone else could. As he stepped out of the house, he added, "You know it attracts a lot of attention, Rose."

"But– okay, fine." Rosalie tried to argue, but hated being glared at, so she stopped.

As always, Edward and Emmett were in the front seats, while Rosalie, Alice and Jasper squeezed in the back seat. Alice and Jasper were being the corny lovebirds again, and Emmett and Edward discussed cars. Rosalie tried to get in their conversation, but the boys were all against team BMW, so Rosalie dropped out of their car talk.

Rosalie's thoughts were all going to the same direction as always – her face. The Volvo's windows were so shiny always, that Rosalie was always distracted by her reflection. But for once, she didn't like what she saw. The lilac circles under her topaz eyes were starting to make her look like a … vampire.

"Rose, that's what you are." Edward said, reading her thoughts. As much as she wished what Edward had said was a lie, she had to admit, unfortunately, her brother was right.

"I know. But I meant like Dracula vampire…like scary vampires."

"You already _are _scary, Rose." Jasper pointed out.

"Argh!" Rosalie tried to get to Jasper, but Edward's hands stopped her.

"We're here, Rose. When we get home you can take Jasper to the torture chamber."

"Yay." Rosalie mumbled. Another wonderful day at Forks High School.

**Review, please! We'll update soon!**

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 2: What!

**Ok, so, as I said before, I'm co-writing with Rosaliehale23 and we're very glad because many people added this to their story alerts (yay!). Well, hope you still like it!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own twilight, got it? **

_**The Secret Life of Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale**_

**Chapter 2**

Rosalie stepped out of the car first. Her siblings were whispering something amongst themselves, but Rosalie set her mind on something else instead of listening.

She was thinking about the earlier _fight_ with Jasper, about the new girl. Could she really be that pretty?

She was looking for the girl. She wanted to see her with her own eyes and be the one who judged her beauty. She wouldn't be hard to find, would she?

Oh, there she was! Rosalie saw a tanned girl with long, curly hair. _She must be Chief Swan's daughter, _she thought. The girl wasn't pretty at all. Rosalie was relieved for a second, but then she heard a blonde girl asking the fake Chief Swan's daughter for last's day homework. So it wasn't her.

Rosalie looked around and she saw soooo many new faces, but there was only _one _new girl. Why did she never pay attention to anybody?

Suddenly, a loud roar made her and everyone else turn around. It had come from a '53 Chevy truck. It was rusty red. Rosalie knew immediately that was the new girl, for the only thing she paid attention to, and she'd never seen that car.

"What. Is. That?" Rosalie muttered with her eyes wide open.

"Wow. That car is old." Alice high-pitched voice came from behind.

"Is that the new girl?" Rosalie asked curiously.

"Yep." Alice answered, popping the "p" sound, "her name is Bella. Well, Isabella, but she prefers being called Bella."

A growl was building in Rosalie's chest as she looked at Bella, – she got more jealous and angry since she knew Bella meant "beautiful" in Italian – she wasn't _that_ pretty, but she wasn't ugly, either.

"Did you say _that_ was pretty?" she asked scornfully.

"She _is_ pretty, Rose" answered Alice patiently.

"She's… plain. Totally plain." said Rosalie, ignoring Alice's comment. She really thought that girl was plain.

For one moment, she was really afraid this girl would be as pretty as Alice made it sound, but now she knew all her fears were in vain. This Bella was just another ordinary girl.

"Rosalie, you're so vain." Edward muttered from her left side. "So what if she is prettier than you?"

That hit a nerve. Rosalie was sure if she was human, her face would be flushing with anger.

She headed towards the Volvo and scratched the rearview mirrors, leaving a white line across them both.

"What did you say… prettier than me? Then her truck is prettier than your _beloved_ Volvo"

"Ouch" Emmett teased.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" Edward whined. "Look what you did to my car!"

"Oh, sorry… you mean this?" she said while she scratched another line in the driver's door.

"Stop it!" said Edward through his teeth, glaring at her.

"Don't you dare glare at me!" said Rosalie, glaring back.

"And the winner of the glaring contest is…" began Emmett.

"Emmett" said Alice and Jasper in unison "not helping!"

"Okay, okay… sorry." he said with his hands up. "C'mon love, let's go." He grabbed Rosalie's waist and dragged her toward the building.

"Look what she did to my car!" complained Edward.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll fix it." said Alice, who had seen the Volvo without any scratch in one of her visions.

"What do you have now?" Edward asked her.

"Biology" Alice said.

"I have Gym. I'll walk you to class." Her brother offered.

"Don't worry, I'll do that." Jasper – who they'd forgotten was still there – said.

"Jealous much?" Edward teased.

Jasper scowled, but Alice just answered "Leave him alone, Edward. He's just sensitive."

They both left, leaving Edward alone.

Meanwhile, Emmett and Rosalie were at their lockers, getting their books.

"Look, Rosy, there's a dark little room there." said Emmett, moving his eyebrows up and down, suggestively.

"Not now, Emmett." Rosalie hissed.

Emmett pouted.

"No." she said firmly, "I've had enough absences. Mr. Varner already hates me… not that I care, of course."

"Whatever." Emmett slammed his locker door, leaving a bump on it. "Uh-oh" he turned to leave the locker flawless, but his hand was still marked in the metal door.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Let me help you."

She fixed the door and left it like before.

"Thanks, Rose" Emmett grinned.

"Mr. Cullen, there you are!" they both turned to find Mr. Banner almost running towards them.

Emmett and Rosalie exchanged a wary look. Neither of them had class with Mr. Banner this year.

"Yes, Mr. Banner?" asked Emmett innocently.

"Have you seen your sister Alice? She didn't go to class and she had to do a very important presentation today."

"Er… no." Emmett's eyebrows pulled together.

Mr. Banner looked disappointed.

"We'll find her." Rosalie added with a smile.

They waited until Mr. Banner was far enough not to hear them.

"Where can Alice possibly be?" asked Rosalie.

"I don't know… maybe she saw something," began Emmett with a serious tone, "a new dress at the mall, perhaps" he finally teased.

"Not funny. No, seriously, we should find her." Rosalie said, worried.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Breath, Rose."

"What?" Rosalie asked incredously.

"You forgot to breathe. In… and out."

"Oh." as Rosalie did so, she could smell Alice along with porcelain. "Oh, the bathroom."

Emmett nodded.

"And what is she doing there?"

"What people normally do when they go to the bathroom."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "We're not _people_."

"Well, then, let's go and check."

"No. _I_ go and check. _You_ stay here." Rosalie clarified.

"Doing what? I go with you." Emmett said firmly.

"No, you are _not_ coming. People or not, you still can't enter a girl's bathroom… not her and now, at least"

"Blah, blah, blah." Emmett muttered.

"Good boy. I'll be right back." Rosalie smiled, and before Emmett could say anything, she was gone.

She walked to the bathroom, careful that nobody saw her. She was supposed to be in class.

"Alice! What are you _doing_?!" she shrieked as she entered the bathroom.

**What do you think?? Two chapters in two days!! Well, update soon. R&R please!!**

**-Alice**


	3. Chapter 3: A little help?

**Sorry for not updating in so long, we had some lack of time, lack of inspiration and lack of a far-away-from-the-teacher corner, he he, but anyways here it is, the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight it's not ours… sadly :´(**

_**The Secret Life of Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale**_

**Chapter 3**

Alice didn't move, didn't talk. She didn't even breathe. Uh-oh. She had been caught.

"Alice?" asked Rosalie again.

"Yes?" Alice replied innocently, with a wheezing sound.

"What were you writing? For wh –?" Rosalie stopped mid-sentence as realization hit her.

Alice tried to hide the little piece of paper behind her back, but Rosalie was faster.

"Give it to me, give it to me!" said Alice while she jumped trying to get the paper, which Rosalie held over her head.

"No" Rosalie answered simply. Alice sighed and gave up.

Rosalie cleared her throat and started reading, "Dear Isabella Swan –," she glared at her sister.

"Isabella Swan?!" she growled, "What are you thinking?" What were you going to write next? _Hello, I'm Alice Cullen, a vampire. I'm inviting you to come over to tell you all the details about it, and maybe, afterwards, eat you._"

"No, no! I was planning on a make-over." Alice mumbled.

"Ohhh, just a make-over… that's a relief!" said Rosalie sarcastically. Then she continued with a dangerous tone "You can't be friends with that girl!"

"Why not? I'm not going to eat her!"

"Not you, but your Jasper could." Rosalie yelled.

Alice was fuming, "Don't you dare involve him in this! He's strong, Rosalie! And you don't even know how hard he tries!" Alice felt like crying if she could.

"And don't you think he has enough controlling himself at school? Now you want to take… _her_ home so he can suffer a little more, right?"

"Of course not! He's not going to suffer, because he can CONTROL himself!"

"You're not sending her this letter. You're not going to make her a make-over," said Rosalie through her teeth, ripping the letter in many tiny pieces.

Suddenly someone opened the door and the girls recognized Edward.

"Rosalie, Alice, get out. You've already missed two classes." he growled.

The rest of the morning passed as they waited for lunch. They were all silent as Emmett and Jasper joined them.

While they were pretending to eat, Edward spoke. "Alice, you CAN'T talk to that girl, ok? And you, Rosalie, leave Jasper alone."

Jasper lifted his face and turned to Rosalie, confused. Rosalie just turned away, embarrassed.

As she did so, she saw her reflection in the window. She was captivated by it, she still looked like a vampire, but now she was concentrating on the good things.

Jasper shrugged, still confused.

"Jessica is giving the new girl all the dirty details on the Cullen kids." Edward said suddenly.

"Hope she makes it good." Emmett said with a smile.

"I'm a little disappointed, actually."

"What is she saying?" asked Rosalie curiously, still looking at her reflection.

"You don't want to know." Edward said simply.

This had awakened Rosalie's curiosity even more. "I _do_ want to know," she said with authority.

Edward just shook his head, ignoring what his sister had said.

"Edward, you better tell her. I've just seen her making a scene." said Alice.

Rosalie glared at Alice, "And I'll just be making a scene out of that, you little pixie."

"What's going on with you two?" Emmett asked.

"I'll tell you what's going on," said Rosalie, "our little pixie here was writing a letter for the new girl because she wanted to give her a make-over."

Jasper, sensing Rosalie's anger, put a hand on her shoulder.

"And what's wrong with that?" Emmett asked. He and Alice were the one who'd always wanted to talk to people.

"She can't know what we are," Edward said the words Rosalie was about to answer.

Jasper had practically begged him to tell them because he was having a hard time controlling Rosalie's anger.

"But I don't think Alice was going to tell her," Emmett insisted.

"Of course I wasn't going to tell her!" Alice said. She stood up, mumbling incoherent words, took her tray to the garbage and left without another word, dancing gracefully out of the cafeteria.

Rosalie watched her go. "You should go with her, Jasper," she said.

Jasper stood up and went after Alice, talking his tray to the garbage in his way.

Emmett began laughing suddenly. Rosalie turned around and stared at him with a quizzical look, raising her eyebrow.

"Don't be mad at her, Rosy. C'mon, let's go to class!"

Edward was looking at Isabella Swan with a pained expression. He wasn't paying attention to the conversation for the last minute.

Emmett shook Edward's shoulder, "I said let's go, Eddie boy." Rosalie snickered and Edward glared.

Rosalie and Emmett headed to Calculus and Edward headed the other way to Biology.

As Emmett and Rosalie walked hand in hand, they saw Jasper in the distance resting against the lockers outside the restrooms.

"Jazz, what are you doing?" Rosalie questioned.

"Alice is in the restroom and won't come out," he explained.

"Why didn't you go in for her?" Emmett asked.

"It's the women's restroom."

"So?"

"Why are you so eager in entering the women's restroom?" Rosalie demanded.

"Curiosity," Emmett answered with a grin.

Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes, but returned the smile, and then she offered, "Do you want me to go in for her?"

Emmett and Jasper exchanged glances knowing another problem could grow between Alice and Rosalie, and quickly said at the same time, "No, no! Let's go to class!"

Emmett grabbed her hand and pulled her as Jasper pushed her, and together they towed her toward the classroom.

"I wasn't going to argue," Rosalie whined.

"I know you weren't," said Emmett, completely ignoring her, and pulling her into a reassuring hug while patting her head.

Rosalie was about to argue, but she found herself so comfortable in Emmett's arms, she just relaxed and rested her head on his chest.

Jasper cleared his throat, "Ehem, Rose, do you mind?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes for she knew all her emotions were felt by Jasper and some of them weren't very pleasant for him.

"You'll survive, Jasper," Rosalie smiled, "besides, that's what you get for messing with my emotions."

"You know I don't control that," replied Jasper.

Rosalie huffed and entered the classroom taking her seat next to the window. Emmett sat next to her. Jasper sighed and went to sit next to Nicky Mallory – Lauren's sister –, his annoying table partner.

Mr. Mason entered the classroom and began writing some equations on the board.

Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie groaned quietly at the same time, they were tired of those equations.

Rosalie and Emmett began at once, but Jasper let his eyes wander across the classroom before starting his work. Nicky still had her hand on her hair. Jasper suddenly felt Nicky nudge him and his breathing stopped at her warm touch, his nostrils flared, smelling her blood.

He turned to look at Nicky, batting her eyelashes, "Hey, Jasper? Would you mind helping me?"

Jasper didn't answer. He just stared at her with his eyes wide open, trying not to breathe. Nicky looked scared and squeaked, "Or not!"

Jasper felt slightly guilty, but he soon got over the feeling.

Back with Emmett and Rosalie, they had already finished copying and solving the equations Mr. Mason just finished writing.

Emmett sighed. He could do this, of course, but it was just so _boring. _He wanted his life full of thrill and adventure. Not this boring math stuff he'd learn hundreds of times!

He grabbed a paper and cut it into little pieces, while he whistled quietly, so Rosalie wouldn't notice. He reached to his pocket, to grab the straw he'd gotten earlier in lunch.

His plan was ready to work and Nicky Mallory's dirty blonde hair was in front of him, fitting perfectly in the target area.

He lifted the straw to his mouth, inhaled deeply and–

"Don't you dare try it, Emmett McCarty." Rosalie hissed Emmett's human name, which she only did when she was angry, so only Emmett would hear as she smacked the back of his head. Emmett's paper bullet was stuck in the straw, since his deep breath came out as just a wheezing sound. Then Rosalie smiled and said, "Your strength will leave a whole in her head. Just do it a little less strong, 'k?"

"OK, I swear I will throw it softer than usual." Emmett smiled, showing his dimples.

"Usual?" So, you've been throwing papers at people before?" Rosalie's eyebrows pulled together.

Jasper was looking at them, his eyes as wide as plates.

"Hell, yeah!" Emmett said simply.

Jasper chuckled and Rosalie couldn't help but smile, too. Rosalie gave Emmett a quick peck on his cheek, "Well done, honey."

"Wow." Jasper teased, "Is Rosalie Hale actually congratulating someone? What a shame I don't have my camera right now. You wouldn't mind repeating that scene at home for me, dear sister?"

Rosalie grabbed Emmett's straw and spit through it, aiming at Jasper.

Jasper said in a fake girly voice, "Ew! You spat at me!"

"Is something wrong, Mr. Hale?" Mr. Mason looked up from the exams he was marking.

"No, not at all, Mr. Mason." Jasper tried to hide his smile.

"Well, are you finished?" Mr. Mason inquired.

"Yes, I am." Jasper replied, holding up his notebook.

Nicky looked at him with her eyes wide open and her small jaw dropped. "What?"

Jasper didn't answer and turned back to Emmett and winked, as if signaling something.

"Hey, Mr. Mason?" Emmett suddenly said and Rosalie and Jasper looked at him, "I'm finished, too. Do you want me to help Nicky?"

"I can help, too." Jasper smiled and Rosalie gaped at them.

**Cliffy, huh? Well the sooner you review the sooner you'll know what's coming next, so well, you know what to do!**

**(For those who don't know what to do, here's a hint: **_**Review!**_**).**

**Love,**

**Alice**


	4. Chapter 4: Edward leaves

**This is a short chapter, but we'll update tomorrow!**

_Chapter 4_

"Emmett, don't!" Rosalie hissed to her husband.

Emmett just grinned at her, his dimples showing more than ever. He got up and went to stand besides Jasper and Nicky.

Rosalie was fuming, but she knew she couldn't do anything…yet. So she just paid attention to the conversation going on in front of her.

"So, what do you need help with?" Emmett asked as he pulled up a chair to sit down next to Nicky, who was now hyperventilating.

She was staring at both boys with her eyes wide open. She opened and closed her mouth without a sound coming out.

Jasper and Emmett were snickering quietly. Nicky tried to come back to reality, but the best she could do was point impatiently to the equations in her notebook.

Jasper and Emmett 'patiently' showed her how to do her work, but Rosalie doubted poor Nicky understood anything.

Class was soon over and people darted quickly out of the classroom.

Emmett caught up with Nicky and rested his large arm on her shoulder "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"Uh-huh." Nicky blurted out absently; clearly shocked by the fact Emmett was "hugging" her. Then, she shook her head, "I mean, no, it wasn't hard."

"Glad it wasn't," said Rosalie, coldly, appearing from behind. Then she turned to face her husband, "Let's go, _dear,_" she said through her teeth, and with a look that let Emmett know he was in trouble.

"Sure, hon," Emmett spoke freely and lightly, ignoring Rosalie's attitude.

Rosalie stuck her tongue out like a little girl and let Emmett drag her towards the exit.

The rest of the family was waiting for them in the Volvo, after the last class ended.

"What took you so long?" Jasper asked once they were inside the car.

"My dear husband here was busy hugging Nicky Mallory," Rosalie spoke each word harshly and with jealousy all over her voice.

Emmett, who couldn't handle it anymore, burst out laughing.

Rosalie glared at him and slapped the back of his head; "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we go now?" asked Edward, harshly.

"What's wrong, Edward?" asked Alice's high-pitched voice, "You're leaving?" Alice said as she looked at one of her visions.

"Am I?" Edward growled violently.

They climbed in the car and made their way to the mansion.

**Sorry, guys, I know this is short, but we've been very busy!!!! Sorry, again.**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


	5. Chapter 5: She'll remember in1 minute

**Okay guys, finally, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long, but many things happened :S We lost it, since we'd written this chapter in our notebooks (while not listening to our physics teacher, might I add) And, okay, I repeat I'm co-writing this with Rosaliehale23.**

**Disclaimer: We definitely don't own Twilight.**

_The Secret Life of Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale_

_Chapter 4_

_Next day at school_

The Cullen kids (except for Edward) drove to school in the Volvo, but none of them were in a talking mood.

"Alice?" Jasper asked suddenly. "Have you seen Edward?"

"Yes," she sighed. "But my visions aren't showing him happy. He misses us."

A growl was building in Rosalie's chest. She knew it wasn't _really_ her business but she couldn't help feeling a rage of hatred towards the new girl. She was practically destroying the Cullen family!

"Ugh…that bit – I'm sorry, that girl!" she screeched.

"Isabella Swan?" Emmett asked, blinking. Rosalie nodded and he continued, "How do you know it was her fault Edward left? I mean, he wanted to her, but I've wanted to kill many people too but I didn't leave."

Rosalie was trying to think of a good response. When she couldn't find one, she turned and glared fiercely at Emmett.

"Hey guys, stop it," begged Jasper, "You're driving me crazy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. I-can-make-emos-happy, but it's not my fault that's your power," Rosalie snorted. Emmett bursted out laughing.

Jasper's rage increased and snapped. "It's better than not having one!"

Alice frowned, "Guys, stop. I miss Edward, he was the one who always made us stop fighting."

In that moment, they arrived to school. Rosalie parked the car in its usual spot and the Cullen siblings hopped down. Rosalie headed to her class with Emmett following her close behind.

"It's okay, Jazz. Just ignore her." Alice was trying to soothe her husband.

"I do, Ali. Or at least I try to," he smiled. Alice always knew how to make him feel better. "C'mon, little pixie, I'll walk you to class," he put his arm around his wife and they walked together to what would be their first day without Edward.

Meanwhile, Emmett was having a hard time dealing with Rosalie. They were sitting on the back row of the classroom, speaking so low and fast, it was impossible for anyone to hear… or even understand what they were saying.

"Oh, Rosie. C'mon babe, talk to me!"

"Shush, Emmett! I'm trying to pay attention!" she lied so her husband would leave her alone.

"How many times have you had this class?" asked Emmett raising his eyebrows.

"Never in Forks High."Rosalie replied, not looking at Emmett and pretending to take notes.

Emmett took her hands in his to keep her from writing. Rosalie tried to resist his touch and kept looking forward, but she couldn't manage it for more than a few seconds. She sighed and looked at his eyes.

"Please, don't be mad," said Emmett slowly, using those puppy eyes of his, breaking through her defenses.

Rosalie sighed again. "I can't really be mad at you." She leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

Emmett smiled against her lips, "Can't resist the puppy eyes, can you?"

"What if I can't?" Rosalie asked.

"It doesn't matter," Emmett moved his lips to Rose's neck, "I can't resist you, either."

The first few classes went by quickly and Jasper waited for Alice outside her classroom so they could walk together to the cafeteria.

He smiled as he saw her. "Hey there, lil' monster."

Alice smiled when she saw Jasper and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hi."

They walked to the cafeteria together to find Rosalie and Emmett already sitting on their usual table.

They joined them and Jasper smiled when he felt the love emanating from all of them.

"Don't be to happy about it. She'll remember in… 1 minute," whispered Alice teasefully.

Jasper and Emmett laughed while Rosalie glared. But they all noticed she wasn't paying attention to them; she wasn't even glaring their way.

"Who are you glaring at, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Swan is staring at us." Rosalie replied through gritted teeth.

"Rosalie, you are scaring the poor girl," scolded Jasper.

"Really."

"What has she done to you?"

"Not to me. To the family. She's been here only _one_ day and Edward's already left!"

"he just needs time," Jasper tried to explain.

"And like I told you, he's not happy. Tanya's very pushy. If I were him, I would come back, and I think he will." Alice smiled at Isabella just as Bella blushed and looked away.

"Alice!" growled Rosalie.

"What?" she replied inocently. "I'm just trying to improve the impression you are giving her of us."

Rosalie scowled at her pixie-like sister, who was fighting a smile.

The bell rang and they went back to class.

**So that was it! We're awesome, huh? Haha I know we're not, we were bad since we didn't update!**

**But anyway, expect chapter 6 soon! *****psst maybe tomorrow!**

**-FuturerMrsCullen**


End file.
